


The Best Cupcake Ever

by afteriwake



Series: Fandom Christmas In July - 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Cake, Christmas Fluff, Cupcakes, December Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Hidden Engagement Ring, Marriage Proposal, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Natasha comes home from a mission to find her favorite birthday-slash-Christmas cupcake...this time with a surprise inside.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Fandom Christmas In July - 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806307
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Best Cupcake Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to Fandom Christmas in July prompt " _December birthday -- Steve/Nat_ " from **Dreamin**.

There was a candle and a cupcake waiting for her when she got back from the assignment, with a note from Steve to wake him up when she got home. She smiled at that and licked some of the frosting off her fingers once she put the candle in the cupcake. This was a nice surprise after a long and arduous trek in the Chilean mountains. An Andes chocolate was more appealing than the Andes mountains at the moment.

There was the sound of footsteps coming from the bedroom and she looked over to see a sleepy-looking Steve come towards her, a soft smile on his face. “Hey, you’re home.”

“I am,” she said, moving towards him to kiss the side of his smile. “You remembered. Chocolate with peppermint filling?”

“Well, it was three days ago and I doubt Barton was going to have a chocolate peppermint birthday cupcake on hand in the Andes,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. “Happy belated birthday.”

“Do I get to give you a bite?”

“Well, be careful when you bite into it,” he said. “Bucky suggested I put the engagement ring inside on top but I thought nah, I’d warn you first.”

“Oooh, I never thought I’d get an engagement like that,” she said with a smile. “Guess I can’t gorge.”

“I forgot you aren’t a dainty eater,” he said with a laugh.

“Well, help me pick it apart and we can make a small batch in a few minutes, after you put that ring on my finger, mister,” she said, happier than she ever could have imagined she would be tonight.


End file.
